Un amour dévoilé peut faire réfléchir
by Mia History
Summary: ça commence par du Néric, ça se termine par du Densi...


Un jour comme les autres pour nos agents, mais pas pour Nell. Aujourd'hui, elle a décidé de se lancer, elle ne veut pas finir seule parce qu'elle n'aura pas dit à son collègue qu'elle est amoureuse de lui. Mais comment y arriver toute seule ? Voila la question que Nell se pose. Elle sait, elle va demander à Kensi de l'aider, c'est la seule femme de l'équipe, et on dirait bien qu'elle ressent aussi quelque chose pour son collègue, Marty...

Nell: Kensi, tu peux rester 5 minutes ? Je voudrais te parler.

Kensi: oui, bien sur, Nell.

Les garçons partirent, Kensi regarda Deeks partir.

Une fois loin:

Kensi: alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

Nell: euh... en fait, je voudrais te demander quelque chose, promet moi de ne pas te moquer de moi.

Kensi: promit.

Nell: Je.. je suis..enfin j'aime.. beaucoup Eric. Je voudrais lui dire mais je ne sais pas comment et je ne sais pas si il ressent quelque chose pour moi.

Kensi: aaaah...

Nell: tu peux m'aider ?

Kensi: oui.. oui, bien sûr. Je vais t'aider. Vient chez moi, on sera plus tranquille pour discuter.

Nell: d'accord.

Les deux femmes partirent chez Kensi.

Kensi: installe toi sur le canapé, je vais chercher à boire.

Nell s'assit sur le canapé.

Nell: c'est très sympa chez toi !

Kensi: merci !

Kensi arriva avec deux bières, elle en tendit une à sa collègue.

Kensi: bon... alors... Tu es amoureuse d'Éric ?

Nell: euh... oui

Kensi: tu sais je ne suis pas la meilleure en histoire d'amour c'est... c'est compliqué...

Nell: bah oui, à cause de Deeks

Kensi: QUOI ?! Mais non pas du tout !

Nell: tu te trahis, Kensi. Deeks aussi t'aime bien, je t'assure. D'ailleurs, on a tous remarqué que vous aviez des sentiments l'un pour l'autre sauf... vous !

Kensi: Deeks m'aime ?

Nell: oui, ça crève les yeux... et toi aussi tu l'aimes, non ?

Kensi: et bien oui.

Nell: tu devrais lui dire !

Kensi: je ne crois pas. Mais reparlons de toi et Eric. Après tout c'est un peu pour ça qu'on est la toute les deux !

Nell: oui, tu as raison.

Kensi: bon... ce que tu me demandes c'est comment lui dire, c'est ça ?

Nell: voila, c'est ça.

Kensi: d'accord... Pourquoi pas lui écrire une lettre ? Ou bien lui dire en face ?

Nell: tu sais autant que moi comment c'est dur d'avouer ses sentiments à une personne !

Kensi: oui, je le sais... Peut-être que tu devrais passer chez lui ! Comme ça tu lui dirais en face sans être dérangé ou vu par Hetty ou les autres !

Nell: très bonne idée ! J'y vais de ce pas !

Elle partit.

Nell: merci Kensi ! Si j'arrive à avouer à Eric mes sentiments tu pourrais le faire avec Deeks, non ?

Kensi: euh... je ne sais pas...

Nell: réfléchit ! Bon je file, a plus !

Kensi: à demain, Nell !

Le lendemain.

Eric: excusez moi ! On pourrait avoir votre attention, s'il vous plait !

Sam: qu'est-ce qu'il y a Eric ?

Eric: Nell et moi sommes en couple !

Kensi: tu as réussi, Nell ! Bravo !

Nell: merci, Kens' ! C'est grâce à toi !

Deeks: attends ! Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

Kensi: Nell est venue me voir en me demandant comment dire à Eric qu'elle l'aimait et je l'ai aidé !

Deeks: wah !

Sam: il y en a d'autres qui devraient s'avouer leurs sentiments...

Deeks: de quoi tu parles ?

Sam: de rien, de rien...

Callen: bon bah moi j'y vais, tu viens, Sam ?

Sam: ouais, j'arrive.

Les deux hommes partirent.

Deeks: tu sais de quoi il parlait ?

Kensi: je crois oui...

Deeks: ah... alors il parlait de quoi ?

Kensi: il parlait de nous deux !

Deeks: quoi ?!

Kensi: Nell m'a dit que tu m'aimais !

Deeks: mais Nell m'a dit la même chose venant de toi !

Kensi: donc tu confirmes ?

Deeks: pourquoi, toi tu confirmes pas ?

Kensi: mais je te demande !

Deeks: bah moi aussi, je te demande !

Kensi: j'attends une réponse !

Deeks: mais moi aussi !

Kensi: tu attends une réponse ?!

Deeks: oui !

Kensi: à quelle question ?

Deeks: celle ou je te demande si tu as des sentiments pour moi !

Kensi: mais c'est moi qui pose cette question !

Deeks: pas du tout vu que je viens de la poser !

Kensi: n'importe quoi ! Je l'ai posé bien avant toi !

Deeks: mais non ! Tu dis n'importe quoi !

Kensi: non, je ne dis pas n'importe quoi !

Deeks: bien sur que si !

Kensi: bien sur que non !

Deeks: E...

Hetty: M. Deeks ! Mlle. Blye ! Écoutez-moi !

Kensi: oui, Hetty ?

Hetty: je vous explique : M. Deeks est amoureux de vous, Mlle. Blye. Et vous Mlle. Blye vous êtes amoureuse de M. Deeks. Avez-vous compris ?

Densi: euh... oui

Hetty: bien, sur ce je m'éclipse.

Deeks et Kensi n'osaient plus se regarder après ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre.

Deeks: tu veux venir boire un verre chez.. moi ?

Kensi: hum... OK

...

2 an plus tard, Kensi devint Mme. Deeks. Elle donna naissance à deux garçons et une fille.

Nell devint Mme. Beale. Elle donna naissance à une petite fille.


End file.
